This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial. The ONTT consists of essentially two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential. Our Neuro-Ophthalmologist saw 30 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed Study criteria within a 12 month period. In addition, we provide data from a sister university in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the Study, who have seen a total of 20 patients with optic neuritis meeting the Study criteria within a 12 month period. The ONTT is chaired by Roy W. Beck, M.D., at the University of South Florida College of Medicine (cooperative agreement award #U01-EY7212-01). The Data Coordinating Center is directed by Patricia Cleary at the Biostatistics Center of George Washington University (cooperative agreement award #U01-EY07460-01). As Chairman of the ONTT, Dr. Beck will not be enrolling patients into the study himself, however he will screen and refer eligible patients to DR. Guy at the University of Florida.